Ultrix Angelus
by darienne.emilie
Summary: A fan written episode. The team is called to Taylor, Iowa after a string of murders on local teenagers has been connected to one another by the same M.O. Romance between Reid and a mystery woman (to be revealed) Rated T for descriptive gore, mild language, mentions of drug use, and violence.


**So a lot of people don't know this but I LOVE Criminal Minds! I'm super lame though, I'm really far behind in the seasons. I will get caught up though! But until then, here's a brand new fic! I've actually been developing this story idea for some time now. I decided to create an entire episode, based off of a story I wrote when I was fifteen. The story basically consisted of a girl killing this group of kids that beat up her gay best friend. However, I did change several details from my original story to fit the CM episode format. Forgive me if each chapter becomes too wordy or detailed, but I'm trying to emulate a tv episode! It ain't easy! Anyways, please R&R cuz we all love R&R :D Also, please vote on my profile, regarding the title change for my Harr Potter fic "A Soft Light in Darkness"! Thanks everyon and enjoy!**

**Hint hint! Who can guess why Reid is so distracted by his phone?**

* * *

_In a dark clearing in a small wooded area behind a shopping mall in a small town, a figure in a black hood approaches the clearing. Strewn about are pieces of garbage, empty liquor bottles, and excess drug paraphernalia. The figure approaches an unconscious teenage boy, lying beneath a tree, clutching a needle, spoon, and lighter in his right hand. The figure slides up to the unconscious boy and kneels beside him, rolling up his sleeves carefully. The figure reaches into their pocket and pulls out a small razor blade. In rapid motions, the figure slices open the veins up the boy's arms before slashing the boy's neck ear to ear. He awakens with the sudden realization of pain and choking, his hands flying to his throat. As the figure stands to leave, the boy grabs the leg of their jeans, but they continue walking as the boy dies, his hands falling to the ground beside him..._

It was late Tuesday morning, SSA Spencer Reid sat at the oval table in the Conference Room of the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI Academy in Quantico. He had his head down and was reading something on his cell phone as the rest of the team enter the conference room rapidly. He had been so engrossed in whatever he was looking at, he didn't notice Derek Morgan sit down next to him and address him.

"Morning Pretty Boy." Morgan teased as he sat in the chair next to him. When Reid didn't respond, he turned to look at him. Morgan noticed the phone in his hands and the small smile on his face. Morgan carefully slipped his hand under his nose, blocking the phone screen, and snapped his fingers. Reid jerked up suddenly, looking around wildly to see the whole team staring at him.

"Oh, hi everyone." Reid said cheerily, shoving his phone back into his belt clip. Morgan raised an eyebrow and Emily rolled her eyes. JJ suddenly burst through the door in a mad flurry and dropped a stack of files on the table.

"Alright, everyone. This one looks bad." JJ said flatly, clicking a remote to bring up the case file. A picture of a boy with sallow skin and dirty hair appeared."This was sent from the Taylor Police Department in Iowa. Two nights ago, 17-year old Markos Rybakov was found dead in a small clearing behind a shopping centre. It's known as "Smoker's Row" to the local high school students. It's where they go to do drugs unseen." JJ clicked the remote and a picture of a dead teenage boy, dressed in a grimy grey hoodie and ratty blue jeans appeared. Blood was pooled around his head and sides. "His neck and wrists were slashed by a razor blade."

"They're sure this wasn't just a suicide?" Morgan said uneasily. JJ nodded.

"They thought it was until his blood tox came in. He had high levels of heroin and marijuana in his system."

"Almost 250 milligrams to be exact," Reid muttered, reading through the file. "At that level, he would have been rendered unconscious." JJ again nodded.

"This is also not the first teen to have died." JJ clicked the remote to bring up three more crime scene photos.

Garcia wretched. "Oh my god!"

"Over the past month, on ever Sunday in the early morning hours, three other teenagers have been found dead." JJ clicked the remote again, aligning the photo of a handsome young man with buzzed blonde hair and a charming smile with the photo of the same boy, slightly decayed, dressed in his boxers, and clutching a game controller, slumped back against a couch, his throat slashed and blood sprayed on the large television screen across from him. "Kailen Hughes, age 18. Found in his basement by his parents three weeks ago Friday, after they return from a two week vacation. Coroner's report stated he'd been dead at least five days. The police found a side window had been smashed. He had been playing video games with the volume high and his head phones on."

"He never saw it coming." Hotch muttered. JJ clicked to the next photo, aligning the photo of a frowning, pale girl with black and red hair to that of the photo of the same girl, dressed in a see-through cropped shirt, skinny jeans, and tall heels laying face down on a sidewalk. Her head was turned to one side, her eyes and mouth open, and a gash between her shoulder blades.

"Lillie Olhouser, age 16, found two blocks from her grandmother's house early Monday the next week. She'd last been seen leaving a party eight blocks from her home at around 2 a.m. She'd been tackled and stabbed once. Her spine was severed-"

"Between her C4 and C5. She'd have been paralyzed from the neck down and died within minutes." Reid stated.

JJ showed a final photo of a handsome boy with dark hair and green eyes paired next to a photo of the boy dressed in skate boarding gear laying face down on the platform of a skate ramp. "Zeke Brancati, age 17, found at Whip It Skate Park the following Monday morning by construction workers. He'd been stabbed in the back 25 times."

"If these killings have been going on for the past month, why are we being informed now?" Rossi asked quizzically.

"It was thought to be all isolated cases, until last night's killing." JJ said, closing the case file on screen.

"We have four days until the pattern repeats. Let's head for the jet and fly out to Taylor." Hotch declared and the entire team stood to leave. Reid stopped to gather the files when his cell phone blipped. He pulled it out and read the screen, smiling and laughing a bit. Morgan poked his head through the door.

"You coming kid?" Reid's head snapped up again and he scooped up the files and headed out the door. Morgan shook his head and shut it behind them.

"_When God is truly angry, He will not send vengeful angels. He will send Magdalena. Then take her away._" - Josh Bazell


End file.
